Conventionally, a thin film transistor (TFT) included in a display device represented by a liquid crystal display device (LCD) and a self-luminous display device (EL: Electroluminescence) display device) has been formed by a vacuum process that the interior of a processing apparatus is in reduced pressure or in vacuum, or by a photolithography process that a mask of (photo) resist is formed by an exposure apparatus and unnecessary portions are removed by etching.
The vacuum process requires a process chamber used for depositing a film on a substrate being processed, performing etching and the like, and an exhaust means for making a vacuum state or a reduced pressure state.
The exhaust means is formed of a pump represented by a turbo molecular pump, rotary pump and the like provided externally the processing apparatus, a means for managing and controlling the pump, a pipe and a valve constituting an exhaust system by connecting the pump and a processing chamber, and the like. In order to provide this equipment, a space is required for the exhaust system externally the processing apparatus, which requires additional cost. Furthermore, equipment of an exhaust system is required to be provided to the processing apparatus itself as well. Therefore, a size of the processing apparatus is increased as compared to a processing apparatus without the exhaust system.
The photolithography process that has been used conventionally for forming a wiring of a thin film transistor and the like is performed as follows. First, a photosensitive resist (photo resist) is applied by spin coating on a conductive film formed on a substrate, thereby the resist is spread on the entire surface of the conductive film. Next, light is irradiated through a photo mask in which a pattern is formed of metal, thereby the resist is exposed. Subsequently, development and post baking are performed, thereby a resist pattern is formed according to the pattern of the photo mask. Further, with the resist formed in a pattern as a mask, a conductive film under the resist is etched. Finally, by peeling the resist pattern used as a mask, the conductive film can be etched in the pattern formed in the photo mask, thereby the conductive film that is left is used as a wiring.